1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light weight table which may be folded for compact storage and transport and which is designed primarily for use when caring for infants (changing clothes and diapers, etc.).
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of foldable tables and other similar structures heretofore have been provided including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,325,130, 2,531,778, 2,837,394, 2,978,012 and 3,994,527.
However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features provided in the instant invention.